The Beginning
by claudia warburton
Summary: Holo, God of rich harvest, was once a normal girl, had a family, had a life, but we all have skeletons in our closet's, her family have been werewolves for generations. After watching her father being murdered, she makes her way to find her one ray of hope. The North. Wolf heaven, where she can be herself. Question is, will the hunters let her..?


Chapter one:

I was stranded, lost in the middle of nowhere, and with no hope of ever returning home. I had come to terms with my loses, but this seemed like too much, at least they weren't stuck in the middle of the woods, cold, lost and scared. I had felt it like a quake in the pit of my stomach. I felt like my insides were getting ripped out whiles I was still alive. This is how my first change felt, and by god did it hurt. When I awoke, lost in the sense of the world, I was in the middle of these woods, with no clue where I was. My father described the first change as been torn from the inside out, and that's exactly how it had felt. My foggy mind was blocking what I had done as a wolf, for my protection. Father also mentioned that, for the first few shifts, I would not remember anything as a beast. _Mind over matter holo _he had told me, but I had honestly thought i'd have him with me in this time of need. No, he was dead. I remember it all clearly, the hunters, the knives, my father shouting for me to run, the blood and gore. Why couldn't my mind block that? I shook my head clear, it's best not to delw over the past, and figure out what to do now. I stood, my legs were stiff, and my neck was cramped up, but aside from that, my body seemed fine. I took a few wobbly steps, and stopped. Something was out there... I could hear the snapping of branches... feel eye's on me... _don't panic _I told myself. I took a deep breath and strained my ears... nothing dead silence. Even that's not right in the woods. My stomach started to roll, and my body started to shake. _Shit, i'm going to change again.. fuck body not now! _If a human saw me change... I was dead, just like my father, and my mother, who was killed by hunters when I was only a child. I stood up straight as a rod, but doubled over and gasped as another rip went through my body. The pain was immense, but it would be worse if it was a sliver bullet. I focused my breathing, trying to at least be quiet. I screamed, this was only my second change, yet it felt like my first. Before I know it, I am a wolf, my ears prick forward, I could sense someone.. no, something else in these woods. A grow built in my chest, and I stalked forward, this person would not see the light of day again. As my pace built up, the scent became stronger. As I burst into the clearing, I could not believe my eyes. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen, with midnight dark hair, and cunning green eyes framed with thick lashes. I stopped. My breathing picked up, and I just stared. The most amazing thing though, was that he wasn't running, or screaming, yet staring back at me. I wanted to drop to the ground, but that was a sign of submission, and my animal instincts weren't going to let me show weakness in front of this strange human. "what a beautiful wolf you are, girl" he said. I barked in response. He reached out his had, as if to pat me. My fur bristled and I gave a throaty grow. "woah, woah, it's ok, my name is jacob, but everyone calls me jake." he said, as if he was greeting one of his own kind. _I'm holo, _I wanted to reply. He took a slow hesitate step forward, when a men's voice called his name. " got to go, cya" he called and waved. And just like that he ran off into the distance. My heart rate slowly returned to normal, and I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head. I started running again, only in a slow gait though. I was still bewildered by his up frontness and lack of fear. I stopped, I could hear cars, and knew I was near human civilisation. Just then my body jerked, and the pain of shifting returned, and I blacked out...

This time, when I awoke, I was in a hospital. I sat up with a startle, how had i gotten here? The last thing I remember is running in the woods... obviously i'm not there anymore.. I looked around, the room was sterile white, and bare, except for a bunch of roses on the bedside table. Who had found me? I must of collapsed when I shifted back. I looked at myself, I was in a hospital gown, and my hair had been braided back. I had thick, long, black hair, and I almost never bothered to brush it, it hurt too much. I got out of the bed, and wandered over to the table, maybe my rescuer had left a clue to as who they were? Nope. All that was there, was the roses. No note. No nothing. I sighed, it was my 16th today... _happy birthday me _I thought. I remembered it was my birthday, because, almost every first change happens on the 16th birthday. I went back to the bed, and sat down. My mind was a whirl wind. So much had happened, and I was all alone. I felt tears well up. _ No, don't show weakness _I scowled myself. How stupid, I couldn't trust this barbarians, they killed my whole family. I felt my fist clench, and had to calm myself down. I had just released them, when a nurse walked in. " Feeling better hun?" she asked. I replied with a curt nod. "would you like something to eat or drink?" I shook my head. "ok, just buzz if you want anything." she said with a smile, and walked out of my room. Humans! One minute they can be over the moon with joy, the next, depressed. I also knew that they could act innocent and pretend to be your friend, and then kill you. I laid down, and instantly felt cornered. How can I get out of here? I quickly scrambled to my feet, and was just about to walk out, when HE entered. Jacob, I mean jake. "hey, how are you? Me and and my father found you unconscious by the side of the road." he explained. "oh, I actually have no idea how I ended up there" I replied, sheepish. "haha, it's fine. My names jacob by the way, you?" he asked. "holo, well, everyone calls me h " _everyone being your father _I thought.

"cool, do you go to school here?" he asked. "umm, yeah" I replied, actually, I had never been to school in my life, my father home schooled me... but, he'd never know.

"awesome, so do I, maybe i'll see you around sometime?" he asked.

"sure!" I replied, probably a little to enthusiastic. "ok, cya" and he walked out. My head hit the pillow. _Oh man, holo what have you gotten yourself into this time!_ I could almost imagine my father saying it, with the shake of his head. But, I would never see my father again. This time, I did leave the hospital, and made my way down the road, first though, I need some cloths. I stopped at a house, which had washing hanging on the line. _Oh well, they've got plently more by the looks of it. _I "borrowed" a pair of jeans and long sleaved top, and made my way to my house. By the time I got there, it was dark, and I was freezing to the bone. I reached the front step, and lifted the mat to retrieve the spare key. When I opened the door I gasped. My fathers body was gone. Not just gone, it looked like the whole incident had never happened. I took a step backwards. This wasn't right. It even smelt _wrong. _I let my eyes glance around the room. The table was upright, no marks, it wasn't even broken at all. The lounge room was the same as I had left it, the couches looked nice and inviting, even the cushions. The plasma t.v was in one whole, no cracks or pieces of shattered glass. Even the blood was gone. "someone went to extreme lengths to hide up this mess..." my voice trailed off. I bet if I went into my fathers and mine room's, they'd be picture perfect too. I didn't want to step foot into this house anymore, it didn't feel like my house at all, but I had no where else to go. With all this running through my head, I stepped into the peaceful chaos. I let myself breath once, one more breath of fresh air before i'd smell the sharp, unnerving scent of cleaning product. As I walked through the house, I realised one thing, my father's work was gone. All of it. He had dedicate his life to research on lycanthrope's, everything about them. My breathing picked up, and so did my pace. I raced into my father's room. It was gone. The box, the one painted with intricate wolf patterns, with the solid gold trim. I had no idea what was actually in the box, but he always told me it was very important. I guess i'd never know now. I felt as if some part of me had been lost when they took the box... no, when dad died. I sighed, and walked calmly down the hall. _Just act like father is out hunting, and you're going to your room _I tried to tell myself, but it wasn't working. I could feel my heart race in my chest, and my palms slick with sweat. As I neared the door, a feeling of unease crossed me. I stopped. He'd always told me to trust my instincts in cases like these. I let my ears prick, trying to scan the area of any sounds. Nope. Next, I tried to see if I could smell anything of significant difference. Also no. Still, this feeling weighed in my stomach, and I didn't know what to do. _I wish father was here... at least he'd know what to do._ I decided to take my chances with the room. I pushed open the door, it creaked as if it was about to break. I held my breath, waiting for assassins or hunters to jump out. Nothing happened. My room was as I left it. Black butler and other various anime posters remained on the walls, as well as my Bullet For My Valentine and other bands. My books still remained on the floor, and my sketch book rested on the desk, even my discarded cloths remained there. But that sense still wouldn't leave me. I grabbed a back pack, and started shoving cloths in it. I paused, and grabbed my wallet and phone too. _Never know _I thought. I slung it over my shoulder, and took one last lingering look at the place i'd called home for sixteen years. With a deep breath, I walked out the front door, determined never to set foot inside it again.

let me tell you something, back packing across the highway is NO fun. With every passing car, I wondered if they were the killers, the murderers. I set my eye's forward, never letting them wander even close to a passer-by. It was well into the evening when I had reached the interstate, hoping to make it as far away possible as I could from the abandoned cabin. When I was about fourteen, dad had told me about an escape a lycanthrope haven. It was a long shot, probably just an old tale, but at this moment it's all I have. I jostled the bag on my back and kept walking. I still couldn't stopping thinking about that boy I had meet, the one with the beautiful eyes. I must though, it is only making things harder on me. The road was uneven under my feet, and my back hurt, but still I kept moving forward. I had tried to call Jorden, my father's friend, also an lycanthrope, but he hadn't picked up. I had $20 and my atm card, which I had begged dad for. The cars that flew by now had there head lights on, and the light hurt my eyes. _Maybe it's time to go wolf... _I though to myself. I had only shifted a few times, but maybe that was enough, and I might be able to bring on the change myself. I looked around. No woods, no trees or any type of cover. It would be stupid to do it without any cover, suicide even. No, keep walking, that is all that matter's at the moment. My mouth was parched, and my stomach kept growling at me. But there is no time to stop, those hunters could find me any minute, every meter I put between us increased my chances of survival. My breathing is laboured, and my back is starting to ache, when I reach the interstate. _So close to freedom, just a couple more metres..._ my thoughts are jumbled, and my mind starts to whirl. My vision is becoming blurry, and I start to realise i've been drugged. _Should...of...known _is my last concious thought before I black out yet again.

His eye's are screaming at me, telling me to run. _Why? Why am I running father? _The first bullet hits it's target. BAM he staggers back, blood gushing from the wound in his arm. His face goes blank... white as a sheet. He whips around, facing the hunters. He growls, baring his fangs. They circle him, trapping him between them. I run, going for the woods. I hear his screams that follow, as well as hear the sounds of bloodshed, and smell the fear that is like poison in the air. My lungs are about to burst, I have to force myself to take a breath. I feel the tears streaming down my face, and the pain of my first transformation is weighing down on me. _His dead...they killed him. What am I suppose to do now?_ I am about to drop dead, when my vision blurs, no, it's my memory that is blurring... I bolt up right, again waking up in a unfamalier bed. I look around me. Bedside table, dresser... my backpack rest on the floor next to my bed. I glance down, and realise that the cloths I was wearing before, have been changed. I was now in a baggy jumper, and black jeans. Men's cloths. My heart rate starts to pick up again, and I have to remind myself to stay calm. I slowly inch out of bed, taking time to pause and hear, just in case someone is outside my door. I quietly make my way to the dresser, and open it. I glance inside and I am surprised to see girl's clothing, and it looked like my size. I gasp, backing away so quickly, that I hit the wall. I am bracing myself against it, and let myself slide down to the ground. _Who are these people? Where am I? What's going to happen to me..._my thoughts trail of, and I feel alone. I suddenly hear footsteps, and shoot back into bed.

I hid under the sheets of the bed, terrified, and listened intently. I could hear muffled voices, one male, the other female. I heard the door creak open, and louder footsteps. I squeezed my eye's shut, and prayed that they wouldn't hurt me. The donna is pulled back, and it takes a moment for my eye's to adjust to the brightness. Then, he is standing there. Jacob, the boy who wasn't afraid to talk to a wild animal, the one who brought me to the hospital, and saved my life. I blinked a couple of times, because surely my mind is just playing a trick on me, he can't really be here... can he?

"hello there holo, are you ok?" he asked, concern clear in his voice. "ye-s-s" I stuter, unsure still if I am dreaming or am awake. "i found you...on the side of the highway. What were you doing out there?" his eye's were searching my face. "oh... um, our car broke down, and I was trying to find a pay phone." the lie rolls easily of my tongue, but I was shaking. He smiled at me. "you need a place to stay...?" he asked, kindness so often forgotten by his kind. "Yes please." and just like that, I stayed in this strange humans house, forgetting all the consequences of my actions. I honestly had no idea what was to come.


End file.
